


[REDACTED] Ranch

by Paste_My_Tomatoes_Dad



Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paste_My_Tomatoes_Dad/pseuds/Paste_My_Tomatoes_Dad
Summary: [REDACTED] Ranch really rocks
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	[REDACTED] Ranch

Eighteen naked D-Boys in the cells at **[REDACTED]** Ranch  
Big hard throbbing cocks wanting to be sucked  
Eighteen naked D-Boys wanting to be fucked

D-Boys in the showers at **[REDACTED]** Ranch  
On their knees wanting to suck Keter cocks  
**[REDACTED]** Ranch really rocks

Hot hard buff D-Boys, their cocks throbbing hard  
Eighteen more wild D-Boys out in the yard  
Big bulging cocks ever so hard

Orgy in the showers at **[REDACTED]** Ranch  
Big hard throbbing cocks ramming D-Boy butt  
Like a breeding ram wanting to rut

Big hard throbbing cocks getting sucked real deep  
D-Boys even getting fucked in their sleep

 **[REDACTED]** Ranch, it rocks D-Boys love big hard throbbing cocks


End file.
